


Imagination

by KhadaVengean



Series: Dimileth Week 2k20 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Children, F/M, Fluff, Imagination, Loving Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27272686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhadaVengean/pseuds/KhadaVengean
Summary: When Mercedes reads a story to his daughter, the princess suddenly developed an idea he really wouldn't be able to understand.Dimileth Week 2k20 Day 3: Fairy AU
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, Minor Dedue Molinaro / Mercedes von Matritz
Series: Dimileth Week 2k20 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968205
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Imagination

**Author's Note:**

> This is something different. I had no idea what to write for a Fairy AU since I'm not really knowledgable in this area, so I tried something different. I hope you like it nontheless. 
> 
> The first story is a short close up from my absolute favorite game's romance scenes. The second story is inspired by the Irish Tale of Tir Na Nog. 
> 
> [My tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhadaVengean)
> 
> [Thank you to the lovely acutaeariculae to beta read my stuff!](https://acutaeariculae.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Through the small trail between the wall and door, he could see the picture that let his heart soar. With his eyes on his little girl, he stayed on his spot and waited just a moment longer.

  
  


"And so, when the young lady was washed ashore by the waves, and her young hero found her after such a short eternity, the first thing he did was search for water to help her. He found some in a small spring only a short distance away from them, and he took it with great strife. Determined and filled with so much love and hope for the young girl he had known ever since he was a child, he reached her, spilling a part of the water he took," Mercedes' calm voice echoed through the room of his daughter and he watched how two young girls were snuggled into her sides - her own hesitant and calm while he looked between her and the book in excitement. "She looked like she was fast asleep. The sand underneath his knees crunched when he crouched down as he took her by her shoulders and gave her the water he has found. For a moment, she didn't react, just stayed there, unmoving."

  
  


Both girls were looking on in horror at the healer. His daughter clutched her arm with her small fingers and looked at her pleadingly; her best friend mirrored her look, pressing her cheek close to her chest. Mercedes seemed to enjoy the tension in the air, giggling quietly and let her fingers skim over the lines in the book, draping her free arm around the shoulders of her daughter. "When the time has passed, and he had lost all hope, she finally opened her eyes. "

  
  


Her voice turned into something mysterious, giggling once more at the sight of the two girls desperately surrounding her, looking at her with their big eyes. "Auntie Merci, what is the ending? Him? Her?" 

  
  


Emilia Molinaro joined the princess. "Do they end up happy together?" She looked to her best friend, leaned forward, and shaking her head of white locks. Her excitement was visible. Dimitri put a hand on the door to push it forward, immediately catching the attention of the healer. "Please tell us, mommy."

  
  


"I'm afraid that's not possible. Have some patience; we can continue with the story tomorrow."

  
  


"But, Auntie-!" His daughter wished to take another step forward, pushing her luck with the words she aimed to speak, but her words were cut off when he finally made his presence known, catching her attention and bringing a pout on her lips. “Papa!,” his daughter exclaimed loudly, climbing off her best friend’s bed with a little effort and ran to him with her little feet. “Papa, can I stay a little longer? Pretty please?” 

  
  


She masterfully batted her eyelashes, her pout doing her very best to entice him, and flashed him the most effective maneuver- puppy eyes. They were blue, like his own, and her golden locks let her look so adorable that Dimitri was truly having problems to cope with this. However, he was strong, and he knew how much sleep his princess needed. “Another time, little one.” He crouched in front of her, taking her small hands – small like her mother’s – into his large ones and petted her head tenderly. “Mercedes promised to continue tomorrow. Be a little patient, all right?”

  
  


“But-” The girl was frowning, but it was one of the most adorable things in his entire world. His adoration aside, she let out a breath, and her shoulders slouched. “Okay.,” She looked down but immediately shot up and clutched his pants with her tiny fingers. “But tomorrow, right?” She looked over her shoulders, and he and Mercedes shared an amused look. “I can come again tomorrow, right, Auntie Merci?” 

  
  


“Of course; you are always welcome here. Right, Emilia?” 

  
  


The daughter of her and his closest companion nodded, following her best friend and quickly hugged her. She was, like her father, a girl of few words. 

  
  


Their parents smiled. 

* * *

  
  


A couple of days later, it was reversed. This time, he watched how Byleth was joined by Emilia and their daughter. A book of fairy tales was draped over her lap as they huddled in the princess' room.

  
  


“But one day, while the young prince wandered the lands with his loyal entourage following him, they were stopped by a sight.” The queen’s voice was low, mysterious, and Dimitri leaned against the door frame, crossed his arms, and smiled at his wife’s obvious enthusiasm. “A young girl stopped them to keep going on. And the thing that let them halt was her beauty – she had long, golden hair, that reached her hips,” she said and ruffled her daughter’s same colored hair, earning a giggle from the princess, “a dress that was going to the bottom,” she continued and tickled the feet of Emilia, earning a squeak from the usual quiet girl, “but the most important thing about her was her wings.” 

  
  


Two sets of blue eyes were beginning to glow.

  
  


“A pair of beautiful, white wings, pure like snow, were fluttering on her back. They captivated the men and one of them stepped forward and asked her: ‘What is it we can do to look at your beauty for eternity?’”

  
  


Emilia was getting so worked up that she was switching to sit on her knees. 

  
  


“And the fairy speaks: ‘The one who is not afraid of the unknown and the dark can join me and go with me to the sacred land. But it is not me who chooses. You have to decide.' Her wings fluttered like a butterfly as she spoke."

  
  


The princess batted her eyelashes, listening with so much curiosity. 

  
  


“The men fought over it. They argued who was allowed to go with her, and it seemed like the fairy was growing impatient. Until the prince of the kingdom stepped forward and declared that he will go with her.”

  
  


“Why him, mommy?”

  
  


“That’s easy. The prince was the one who looked at her in adoration and love, not in possession and greed. She accepted his hand and took him with her to the sacred land, a place where you will never be hungry, and you will gain everything you wish for.” She closed the book, caressed the blonde locks of her daughter with her finger, and petted Emilia’s knee. “Well then, it’s time for you to go to bed.” 

  
  


The princess nodded, her eyes starting to gain a dreamlike look. “I want to get that too. I want to be a fairy, mama!”

  
  


“We’ll see about that, love, alright?” The queen scooted over to the edge, taking Emilia with her and draping the blanket over their daughter. Dimitri decided it was time to step forward, caressing Emilia’s locks when she grasped his hand. “Maybe one day, you will be.” 

  
  


“Really?” The princess’s blue eyes were looking at the wide and in excitement. “Is that true, papa?”

  
  


“Who knows?” He shrugged, chuckling when Byleth threw an amused glance in his direction. “Maybe, one day.” He stepped to the edge, leaned to his daughter, and kissed her forehead. “But before you can get that, you must go to sleep. You have a long day tomorrow.” 

  
  


“Alright, papa,” The princess closed her eyes for a moment until she looked at him once more. “Papa, can I ask you something?” 

  
  


The king lifted his head, exchanged a glance with his wife, and they exchanged silent words. She took Emilia’s hand, told both girls to say goodbye to each other, and left the room. 

  
  


Dimitri took a seat at the bedside, petting her head when she put her locks on his head. “Do you love mama?” 

  
  


He blinked shortly. “Of course I do. I love your mother very much.” His thumbs brushed the blonde curls away from her forehead. “Why do you ask?” 

  
  


“I just wanted to know.” She yawned, opened her mouth, and showed her young teeth. “I love you, papa.”

  
  


He pecked her head. “I love you too, little one.”

  
  


“Her excitement is so endearing. She got that from you, love,” Byleth whispered in his ear, her lips playfully pressing against his neck. “Let’s hope that she will also find her prince charming one day.” She kissed his neck, right in the spot that let him hum in contentment, and felt how shivers were buzzing through his body.

  
  


“I hope that takes some time,” He groaned. “Thinking about it now already gives me a headache.” 

  
  


Byleth giggled. 

* * *

  
  


One day, his daughter sneaked into his office, hiding something behind her back. The king rose an eyebrow, rising from his chair and crouched in front of her. “Is something wrong, little one?” He checked her face, saw her glowing eyes. 

  
  


“I’ve wanted to show you something, papa!” With those words, she revealed the items she hid behind her back – a piece of paper, a picture drawn by her hands. It wasn’t the first one he received, and yet, he was a little bit lost.

  
  


“Is that... me and your mother?”

  
  


“Mommy is the fairy from that one story she told Emilia and me,” The princess nodded eagerly. “The fairy is beautiful, and mama is pretty too. And you look like her as the prince in the story.” 

  
  


His heart sank in his chest. Before he could think about it, he let out a chuckle. “Thank you, princess, for this gift.” He checked the two persons on the picture – his blonde hair, Byleth’s green, wings adorning her back, and holding hands. “Let’s show it to your mother, all right?”

  
  


The princess eagerly nodded. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Did I just make a child make her own Fairy AU about her parents?
> 
> Yes, I did.


End file.
